The present invention relates to a portable training device comprising a sound playback means, eg., a music playback device and a training system and method for optimizing a training.
Recently it has come into fashion to practice fitness, e.g. jogging, as leisure activities for compensation to everyday work and also for building up the personal condition. In order to make these possibly monotone sporting activities more attractive and diversified, special music playback devices have been developed by the entertainment industry, which can be carried on the body during the fitness activity (e.g. jogging), so that music can be listened to simultaneously. Such special music playback devices have become commonly known as WALKMAN or DISCMAN (registered trademarks of Sony Corporation); appropriate radio devices have been developed, too. However, these music playback devices have the drawback of merely serving for reproducing corresponding media, such as cassettes or compact disks, which for example store music or audio plays. The played pieces of music and texts correspond to the preferences of each sportsman and are in no way associated with the achieved training of the personal condition and fitness.
Thus it is the object of the present invention to provide a portable training device, a training system and a training method which enable a purposeful and controlled and thus optimized training of the user. This object is achieved with the features of the claims.
According to a first aspect, the invention provides a method of optimizing a training comprising the step of:
a) detecting parameters inherent to a person""s body during a training; said method being characterized by the steps of:
b) converting data corresponding to the detected parameters inherent to a person""s body into verbal training information for the training person; and
c) outputting said verbal training information by a portable sound playback means.
According to a second aspect, the invention provides a portable device for optimizing a training comprising a sound playback means, a microprocessor, and a means for detecting parameters inherent to a training person""s body, said detecting means being connected with the microprocessor for data communication, said portable training device being characterized by converter means controlled by the microprocessor and connected to the sound playback means for converting the detected values of said parameters into verbal training information for the training person and for outputting them by the sound playback means.
According to a third aspect, the invention provides a training system comprising a portable device for optimizing a training, said portable device comprising a sound playback means, a microprocessor, a means for detecting parameters inherent to a training person""s body, said detecting means being connected with the microprocessor for data communication, and converter means controlled by the microprocessor and connected to the sound playback means for converting the detected values of said parameters into verbal training information for the training person and for outputting them by the sound playback means. The training system further comprises a base station for providing training information, said base station being connectable with said portable device.
To achieve the above objectives, the invention is based on the idea of providing a training program that can be combined or compiled individually and listened to by a user during the training (e.g., a music compilation) and of providing a portable training device that has sound playback means for playing the training program in the form of music or texts and the capability to detect the actual training course and to output via the sound playback means verbal training information corresponding to this training course to the user for training purposes.
According to the invention the term xe2x80x9ctraining informationxe2x80x9d indudes all kinds of information which can be used as training information or training instructions, respectively, for optimizing a training, e.g. instructions in a spoken form, preferably assisted by visual signals or information etc. The output of training information in verbal form enhances and optimizes the training as information in verbal form is much more motivating to the user as compared to, e.g., mere displays.
According to the invention the portable training device comprises, besides the sound playback means, a microprocessor or microcomputer, respectively, and a training course detecting means in data communication with the microprocessor. The training course detecting means detects parameters inherent to the training person during a training. The training course detecting means is, for example, a pulsimeter, a pulsoxymeter, a chronometer, a timer, or a pedometer.
The sound playback means is preferably a MP3 player or a device using similar data formats, a DISCMAN, a portable DAT device, or a portable MiniDisc device. The sound playback means is preferably insensitive to shock.
Verbal information (for example, xe2x80x9cYour pulse frequency is 110.xe2x80x9d) corresponding to the detected pulse is outputted to the user via the sound playback means for informing the user about his/her present physical condition. This information is presented to the user on a regular basis, e.g., every minute, or on demand, for example by means of a button or switch provided on the portable training device.
For example, by use of a chronometer or timer the user can perform his training in certain intervals, the duration of which is predetermined by the chronometer/timer and verbally signaled to him. The indication of the detected training course, i.e. time intervals, pulse frequency, etc. can be provided by a voice synthesizer and preferably additionally by a visual signal generating means. For example, a light emitting diode is provided that assists and supports the verbal indication or information to the user. Alternatively, a display, e.g. integrated in glasses (e.g., sun glasses) worn by the user is used for visually informing the user about his/her present status.
The microprocessor/microcomputer receives the detected training course signal, i.e. the parameter signal of the detected parameter, and converts this into corresponding training information and transmits it to a signal means, e.g. a voice synthesizer, for verbally informing the user of the detected parameters. Thus corresponding training information can be communicated to the user on the basis of the determined data (pulse frequency, oxygen contact of the blood, time characteristic, distances, etc.). If the user for example listens to music by means of a head set during the training, the running program can be interrupted temporarily for transmitting the training information to inform the user about his/her present physical condition. The portable training device according to the invention thus outputs by means of voice output training information to the user, e.g. information about pulse, elapsed time, pace information (e.g. elapsed distance), information about individual training units, etc.
In a preferred embodiment the user is informed about further training units by means of voice. In this way the user can be prompted based on the previous training course to accelerate or decelerate the speed, to take a break or to change the previous training in any other way. Again, the advantage of the present invention is that the information or instructions, respectively, is given to the user in verbal form (i.e., a virtual personal coach) which is much more motivating to the user than mere signals like beeps.
Thus, the training information is combined with the voice of a moderator or coach so that a virtual coaching is realized during the training.
Alternatively the microprocessor/microcomputer influences the sound playback means (e.g. a MP3 player) so that the played music is modified for example by selecting a faster/slower title.
A music playback means according to the invention preferably comprises a means for outputting a beat so that the user is given a predetermined selectable rhythm for performing his training. This beat can preferably be provided variably to influence the training course and the training speed, respectively. In a particular preferred embodiment, the outputted beat corresponds to the cardiac rhythm of the user so that he can train according to his personal rhythm. The music played by the training device or the music playback means is for example pulse controlled or running controlled.
According to the third aspect of the invention, the training device can be connected with a base station, for example a computer having Internet access, so that the portable training devil can be provided with training programs via the connection with the base station. The Individual training programs can be combined or compiled in the Internet in form of music compilations for particular training desires and downloaded. Alternatively a particular training software can first be downloaded from the Internet to the personal computer. In this way special or individual training programs and training courses, respectively, can be processed and combined and then played by a MP3 player. Thus different training desires can be considered, e.g training duration, training intervals, training intensity (speed, increases), and music direction (jazz, classics, etc.). Alternatively, with the training system according to the invention, already compiled training courses are provided. Preferably, when preparing the individual training program, the user can select a specific voice (e.g., drill sergeant, soft voice etc.) he/she prefers for the verbal information that is communicated to the user during the training. This selection is then transmitted to the portable training device along with the training program.
According to a further prefered embodiment the training device according to the invention comprises a radio transmitting means so that during a training in groups one of the users can act as a trainer or coach and transmit corresponding instructions via radio to the remaining training devices and their users. Likewise the xe2x80x9ccoach devicexe2x80x9d can transmit corresponding instructions automatically to the other devices without interconnection of the user/coach.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the training device comprises a means for storing personal user data. These are output from the training device during the training and can be received by other training devices. Received personal data of another user can be compared with the user""s own personal data (e.g. hobbies) in the user""s own training device. If the compared data match at least partially, this is indicated to the user by a corresponding signal.
The training information and training courses, respectively that can be compiled at the base station of the training system and transmitted to the training device are preferably adapted for different kinds of sport such as jogging, marathon training, cycling, rowing, fitness programs (warm up followed by alternating units of running and gymnastics, etc.). roller blading.
According to the invention, prior to the training, music compilations are provided (in the Internet) at a base station (e.g. computer having Internet access) which then can be combined individually, downloaded, and employed for training on a playback device (MP3 player). Preferably, the parameters detected during the training are stored in a memory of the portable training device and are transferred to the base station once the training device is again connected with the base station. In the base station, the detected data of the preceding training unit are analyzed. Based on the outcome of this analysis and based on personal data (e.g., age, gender, etc.) and on the selected kind of sport, a modified training program is offered to the user as a further means to improve and optimize the user""s training and physical condition.